Ceramic boards in which wiring is formed on a board made of ceramics are known. As a manufacturing method of a light-emitting device using such a ceramic board, a method is known in which, after mounting electronic parts such as a light-emitting element on an assembly of ceramic boards, individual electronic parts are encapsulated by an encapsulant, and the assembly is cut up in a final process to obtain a plurality of light-emitting devices (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-205462).